


【古罗马AU】【博格】吻

by Meetmeatthecorner



Series: 罗马角斗士AU [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meetmeatthecorner/pseuds/Meetmeatthecorner
Summary: 角斗士AU的博格前传，提及过去时的博格巴/迪巴拉正文是帕瓦拉内主设定借鉴了了@Lucille_Bonnefoi的设定，应该说整篇文就是由她的脑洞而发散出来的，还歪曲了她的设定，特此感谢和致歉。





	【古罗马AU】【博格】吻

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucille_Bonnefoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucille_Bonnefoi/gifts).



一队罗马人赤身露体地穿过棚屋的走廊，每个人身上都带着新鲜或陈旧的伤口，不停往外渗着血。他们都被剥掉了盔甲，仅以白色的麻布包裹在腰胯，看起来和那些被他们征服的蛮族没什么两样，只有强壮有力的身躯和整齐划一的步伐才能显示出他们曾经是骄傲的军团士兵。

两边的隔间里传出各种戏谑和侮辱的声音。虽然角斗学校也有自愿卖身的自由人，但还是以被罗马军队俘虏的外邦奴隶为主。随着共和国的扩张，角斗士的来源也越来越广，涵盖了北非，埃及，小亚细亚，日耳曼尼亚，应有尽有……罗马士兵在他们眼里看来自然不是什么好东西，因此受到的奚落比一般的新人还要多。

格列兹曼懒洋洋地靠墙躺着。他的眼睛落在了队列前沿的那个大个子身上。他的身材修长，皮肤黝黑，精悍健美的肌肉就像是大理石雕刻成的。格列兹曼认出了他。他顿时坐直了身体，对着那人的方向大声喊道：“喂，罗马人，你的小鸟呢？”

“他们早就被阉了！”不知道是谁接道。棚屋里爆发出了一阵肆无忌惮地哄笑声。

那不是格列兹曼问话的本意，可他也跟着嘲弄地大笑起来，为了他无意间的俏皮话。

他问话的对象神情阴郁地看了格列兹曼一眼。只消一眼，他也认出了他。尽管格列兹曼已经剪掉了高卢人的长发和胡须，脸上也没有画着油彩，可是谁能忘记那双眼睛？蓝得就像阿尔卑斯山脚的矢车菊。

他们曾经在阿莱西亚的战场上兵戎相见，如今却阴差阳错地沦落到一间角斗士学校来了。

那个罗马士兵朝着格列兹曼的方向威胁性地跨了一步，立刻就被他的同伴拉住了手臂，低低地跟他说了几句话。

“算你聪明，要不然今晚你的其他部分也要跟你的身体说再见了。赶快夹着你的尾巴滚吧！懦夫！”格列兹曼在他的隔间里大声说，伴随着其他角斗士的侮辱的嘘声。

这次那人没有再理他，跟着他的同伴们一起走了。

角斗士的训练危险又残酷。尽管那队罗马人曾经是训练有素的士兵，但这不意味着他们就能适应严苛的训练了。

不到一个月，大多数人就陆陆续续地死去了。有些人因为原本的伤势恶化而死，有些在训练中被角斗士杀死的，有些是妄图逃走被卫兵杀死的。还有一个被主人叫走以后就再也没有回来，谁知道他去了哪里？

一起来的那些罗马士兵里只有格列兹曼从前的对手，这里的人叫他博格巴，和那天拉住他的那个，这里的人叫他瓦拉内，还顽强地活着。他们拼命地想要帮助他们曾经的战友，可惜都无济于事。

格列兹曼从训练师那里打听出来，这群人原本是在条顿森林作战的第十军团的精锐，但不知怎么搞的，百人队几乎全军覆没，苟活于世的几个都被剥夺了军团士兵的身份，罚作奴隶送到这里来了。

格列兹曼对于日耳曼人没有什么好感，但他也同样地讨厌令他流落异乡的罗马人。因此这个消息对他来说不痛不痒，不过是闲来无事的谈资而已。

角斗场只信奉力量。不论他们的过去有多么耻辱，博格巴和瓦拉内很快就凭借着他们强健和坚韧，以及一场又一场的胜利，赢得了其他人的尊敬和畏惧。身上流血的伤口结痂剥落，很快愈合了。瓦拉内成了手持盾牌和短剑的色雷斯斗士。他变得越来越沉默，除了博格巴以外几乎不跟任何人说必要以外的话。但是角斗场的女性观众们，上至元老院议员的家眷，下至平民的妻子和富商家的女奴，只要瞥见他头盔下的俊美五官和战神马尔斯般的肌肉，就没有不为之如痴如醉的。

而博格巴比他更受欢迎。他身材高大，动作却惊人的敏捷。尽管他选择了成为一名网斗士，但其实对于各种武器都能运用自如，因为不知什么时候多了个“章鱼”的绰号。他浮夸华丽的战法和与生俱来的魅力很快征服了全罗马的观众，也征服了他在角斗学校的同伴。

“罗马人，你的小鸟呢？”格列兹曼第一次跟他一起过夜的时候又问了他一次。

博格巴爱抚的动作有一瞬间的停顿，接着嬉皮笑脸地说：“它可不小！别急，我马上就让知道它的厉害。”

“你知道我在说什么！”格列兹曼用大腿缠住他矫健精悍的腰身，“那个在战场上跟你形影不离的男孩……他人呢？要是你告诉我你用瓦拉内取代了他，那请你现在就滚出我的隔间！”

“你会在乎我以前的事情吗？”

“我是一个角斗士！我打算带着荣耀战死在角斗场上，而不是有一天毫无防备地被嫉妒的情人把我的脑浆砸出来！”

“你放心吧……”博格巴的手掌划过格列兹曼的脸颊，脸上带着难以解读的表情。

“我的宝石……他的灵魂早已渡过了冥河，不会再回到阳世来了……是我没能保护他……”

格列兹曼早就猜到了，不过是想要听到博格巴亲口确认而已：“好吧……如果能让你好受点的话，我不需要任何人保护我……”

博格巴可能含糊地说了些什么，但抵在两腿之间的热度已经让格列兹曼想不起他的回答了。

格列兹曼以前也经常跟各色人等交欢，性别、肤色、身份，只要能合他的心意就行。却从没有谁能像博格巴那样令他如此烈焰焚身。带着伤痕的肢体互相交缠，急不可耐地要从对方身上汲取片刻的安慰。博格巴拉住格列兹曼的头发，如钢铁般坚硬的性器从背后毫不迟疑地贯穿了他。

被充塞的痛楚和满足感令格列兹曼有一瞬间的失神。他抓紧了身下的床单，太阳穴突突跳动，他的嘴里尝到血腥的滋味，心脏也仿佛要从胸膛里跳出来。

博格巴急速地律动起来，粗暴却不失章法。他已经很久没有享受到另一具肉体的温度了。他张口咬住格列兹曼晒成浅棕色的脖子，就像是野兽衔住了猎物。

他们两个随着博格巴送腰的节奏呻吟出声，伴随着肉体的撞击。交媾所带来的兴奋感只有在战场上的杀戮可以相提并论，令人不禁沉溺……

“小声点行不行？还让不让人睡了？”格列兹曼隔壁的乌姆蒂蒂大声拍着墙，喊出了所有人的心声。

“滚回梦里去操你妈吧！”格列兹曼在喘息的间歇断断续续地高声说。

博格巴大笑起来，俯身吻住他的嘴唇。

也许他们曾经是你死我活的敌人，也许有一天，他们会再次站在角斗场的两端，至死方休……但这一刻，格列兹曼能在博格巴的吻里尝到无尽的温柔。


End file.
